The Perfect Exchange
by diehardtwifan
Summary: THE PERFECT EXCHANGE: What happens when one day one of Bella's regulars at "BELLA ITALIA" notices that Bella isn't there anymore? What happens when Edward starts asking questions and sticking his nose places it doesn't belong. AU & OOC twilight fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue: Perfect Exchange Bella POV**_

People can talk about bad days all that they want but this is the one day my life went to hell. And this wasn't some bad hair day, or the day after a party with a raging hangover like some of the bitches I go to school with would tell you was a bad day. No this was actually bad like life threatening bad. I guess I should have known not to get involved but that's me. I'm a danger magnet to myself and everyone else around me.

It all happened on Wednesday, I have seen some pretty shady characters coming into the restaurant but I never expected that they would be after me. I must have been so clueless to not have noticed that they were watching me.

"UGGGHHH, I'M SO STUPID!" I exclaimed as I tried to get out of the restraints again, but it was fruitless and I knew it.

ONE WEEK BEFORE:

I turned when I heard the bell on the front door of "_Bella Italia" _chime. I approached a group of intimidating men wearing dark suits.

"Welcome to _Bella Italia, _please follow me so I can seat you." I said in a sickeningly chipper voice. As if I actually wanted to be here. NOT! I was just working here until I could get enough money to go live on my own. But even then I would be miserable I was a single 20 year old woman, who went to Night School College every other day. I wasn't pretty, but I wasn't ugly, I was average. Who was I kidding? No one would want me anyway although I wish I could get my paws on one of them. My annoying inner monologue ended as one of the men asked me to seat them in the back.

"Yes sir, right this way."

After the men were seated I walked to the back to go find Rosalie. She was gorgeous and I didn't understand why she worked in a hell hole like this when she could be out doing so much more but I guess I can't be one to judge. But I couldn't find her. Of course. Just my luck that I would have to go serve these guys… like I said I HATE MY LIFE!

"My name is Bella and I will be your waitress for the night, can I get you boys anything?"

One of the men looked at me seemingly annoyed with my presence.

"Just three waters please."

I walked to the back and got their drinks. They didn't order anything else but a large salad but I noticed throughout the night they seemed to canvas or observe the area very peculiarly, like they were trying to memorize the area. Whatever only a few more hours till I got to go home and dream about Edward Cullen, the gorgeous man who came in every day at the same time, that I had taken a liking to.


	2. Impending Doom?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! STEPHENIE MEYER IS THE OWNER AND PRODUCER OF THEM I JUST USE THEM. ALSO ANY IDEAS DIPICTED IN THIS STORY THAT ARE SIMILAR TO "WHITE COLLAR" AND OR ANY OTHER SHOW ARE THOSE WHO HAD WRITTEN…. THEM CREDIT TO THEM. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED!**

Chapter 1: Bella POV

Even the magnificent creature known as Edward Cullen couldn't save me now. I was doomed. And I kept thinking back to the night that everything went down the drain.

_**Only a few more hours until I got to go home and**_ _**dream about Edward Cullen, the gorgeous man who came in every day at the same time, that I had taken a liking to….**__ I walked out the front of the restaurant and down the street to get home. All of a sudden a big group of men walked right up to me. _

"_Scream and you die, understand?" one of them asked me._

_I just nodded as they began to drag me down the deserted street, when we got to the corner I started kicking when I got them off of me I ran for my life. I thought I had lost them but of course not because just as I had rounded a corner I was surrounded. The last thing I remembered was a swift hit in the face and then nothing. _

_ When I finally awoke I was in this place that smelled a lot like dust and dirt tied to a chair. My hair was a mess, my face hurt, and I was confused._

_ "Hey James, look who's up" one of them said. The man had long black dreadlocks and a very thick accent_

_ "W-W-Where am I?" _

_ "You don't need to know. Get up." the one called James had demanded._

_I stood up, but I resisted and apparently that was a bad idea, because I got the backs of my knees kicked, and I fell to the floor hard._

"_What the hell?"_

"_Let's go." James demanded again._

_I did not like this guy, not one bit._

_James pulled of off the floor by my hair but when I got level with his face he was a little too close for my liking._

"_Be a good little girl and maybe I will treat you, make you feel good huh." He suggested._

"_Stay away from me you sick prick!" I exclaimed as I started kicking and squirming trying to get away._

_James chuckled. "I love it when they fight back"_

_The two men, James and the other dude, dragged me down a long corridor and into a room with nothing in it but a window and an old mattress in the center of the room. The two men shoved me in the room and shut the door, walking away._

This is where I've been for the last who knows how long. Wishing I never got involved in all that I was involved in. if I could go back in time and change everything, I would have. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Rosalie had served them instead of me. Would they have hurt her or were they only after me? What would Edward think? Would he worry? Would he miss me? God I shouldn't be thinking about him, but that's all I had to do was think. Maybe when they got done with me they would kill me, end my misery. But all I could think about is Edward. Edward is the most beautiful person I have ever met both on the inside and the outside. He is a regular; he comes into the restaurant everyday around noon. I suspect that maybe he works around the area, but I never asked. We talk everyday about nothing in specific just the weather or how my day was or something insignificant, but I always wish for more. I want to get to know him better than I already do. I know he has a temper as I've seen it come out more than once. I know he is very picky and very organized. He is smart, beautiful, respectful and everything I would ever want, utter perfection. He isn't interested in me though, I'm positive. He's probably one of the few people I will miss when I die, besides Rose and Alice, two of my best friends in the entire world... That's right WHEN I die I have already come to terms with my impending death. If it is impending.

As I was saying, Alice and Rosalie. Alice is a 4 -foot -something little ballerina, pixie person. I love Alice, she's always so happy and she's so bubbly and nice. Alice has a knack for predicting things. Alice is never wrong if she tells you that you will fall in love in an hour don't doubt her because sure enough, you will. I made that mistake once already and if I live I won't ever make it again. Yup she told me something bad was gonna happen to me to be careful and be aware of my surroundings. Did I listen? NO I didn't. And look what happens now I'm sitting god knows where, on a bed that's probably diseased, wallowing!

Anyway enough about that, as for Rosalie how do I describe Rosalie? Rosalie is the type that is kinda stuck up. Of course she's gorgeous and I can always trust in her to tell me like it is. I love her but when others first meet her they don't see it the same way I do. Rosalie loves cars, and after high school she's gonna go to college for engineering. I'm so proud of her. Alice doesn't know what she wants to do after high school but I'm just as proud of her! Alice and Rosalie are like sisters to me and I love them.

I was planning to go to the University of Southern California A.K.A USC but I would have to get away from Forks, Washington first. I hate it here it's too green. I went to Cal. With Angela (another one of my friends) for spring break last year and loved it there! It's so pretty, granted the weather can be a bit unpredictable, but I love it! We stayed in San Francisco and toured the area. We took a ferry from San Fran across the bay to Berkley and that was gorgeous! We did so much. Good memories.

Okay so maybe I will miss my life a little bit more than I am letting on but hey. Fine not a little bit a lot a bit heesh give me a break! My internal monologue ended when a strange man which blonde hair slicked back and crystal blue eyes appeared in the door way.

"Ah here she is at last."

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I know that updates seem to be smooth but I need to caution my readers that the updates are NOT going to continue like this. As much as I love you guys, I am only 13 and I have to go to school and what not. Thanks for all the people who favorite, added me to alerts, and read my prologue you guys rock! Thanks to my awesome beta: AwesomeAsian98! I like reviews! Drop one!**

**TTFN:**

**Me :)**


End file.
